<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Mornings by Floris_Oren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590538">Golden Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren'>Floris_Oren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I am craving jedicore, I wanted to write something easthetic, Jedi Aesthetic, Morning Rituals, Other, Qui-Gon is mentioned, what Jedi do in the morning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How a particular Jedi spent his mornings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I suddenly want all the Jedi Aesthetics in the world.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The main living room of the sky apartment lies dormant; the lights are off and the Coruscanti sun rise is bold in dewy roses that morning. The speeders and other city approved vehicles pass without caring about the occupants of the buildings they might wake with a blast of their air horns when someone does something stupid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To the left, a door slid open and a sleepy Padawan stumbled out, blearily rubbing sleep out of his eyes. This isn’t the first one and wouldn’t be the last - well, for some years- who had gotten up before their Master to go about the morning chores. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way to the kitchen; Barefoot and only in his pants and undershirt. It was too early to wear all the layers of his Padawan tunics. Next he took out a frying pan and the eggs he’d gotten from an outside grocer. Qui-Gon had mentioned something about fried eggs the other day and Obi-Wan had been waiting for a quiet morning such as this to make them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as he set about oiling the pan and getting out the spices. He set the kettle to boil. He preferred to use an electric one but Qui-Gon insisted on a very old fashioned type of kettle instead. He also liked using his tea pot. Obi-Wan was always very careful about sing this particular pot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was white with gold trim and roses on it; it’d been a gift from a former Lover. Not that Qui-Gon would say exactly who had given it to him and he only kept it around to honor their memory. He didn’t have any attachments to it. Which did not explain the time Obi-Wan tripped on the rug, sending the tea tray flying. Qui-Gon saved the tea pot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan frowned. Maybe it was alright to have a few attachments in life. Maybe the Force didn’t care, maybe the Code was wrong. Wouldn’t be the first time he had to figure this stuff out by himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the fresher in his Master’s room turn on; he had a few more minutes before said person would appear. Now to see if they had any fresh fruit….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin did not make breakfast or tea; he was a working slave. Or at least, he had been. His mother would make the food for them in the morning and then he’d go off to the shop to work and get rescued by a random Jedi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan frowned down at his cup of tea as he waited for Anakin to get up and out of bed. Maybe he was going about raising the young man wrong? Wouldn’t he have gotten up at a certain time every day? Obi-Wan knew he did. And Qui-Gon would have Force dragged him out of bed if he tried for an extra five. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan sighed, giving up his dreams of a Padawan ever making his morning tea, and stood. It was time to get a move on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin did not appreciate being Force dragged out of bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The war raged on and on, but, it is one of the rare times that Ahsoka found herself in the Temple. And not in her room but the spare Padawan room in Obi-Wan’s quarters. He’d been worried about her on their last mission and so wanted her to stay near him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not for the first time did she wonder what it would be like if he were her actual Master; she knew that Obi-Wan putting in a request for a Padawan, subsequently being denied, but Anakin getting her instead had all been a ruse. That she had been foisted onto him unwillingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Anakin soon found that he liked it. And Obi-Wan picked up where Anakin left off. For all their fighting about who was her “Real” Master. Ahsoka liked to think that she had two great one’s who could teach her a lot and she didn’t know why Jedi didn’t share Padawan’s in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed as she waited for the eggs to boil and the tea to steep. The kettle was older than herself and she was afraid she’d break it if she banged around the kitchen like she did in the communal kitchen on her floor. The white tea pot sat sadly to the side, it was dusty from not being used. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was also something Obi-Wan didn’t want anyone to touch. Ahsoka took a cloth and gently wiped it down anyway. She smiled when the teapot seemed to sigh at her after the short clean up. She got a vague Force impression of a tall man with long hair, and a short boy with his Padawan braid; not being harshly lectured at, as his Master did up the bloody knuckles of the short Padawan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the door of the Master’s suite opened. Ahsoka turned to Obi-Wan; “What did you do to get your Master to bandage up your hand?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You touched the pot?” Obi-Wan asked. Then looked about in surprise. The table had been set for two. The tea was steeping, and there were waffles and boiled eggs about to be put onto said table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did this?” Obi-Wan asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am blessed to have two very capable Master’s teach me the ways of the Force, the job of the Padawan is to take care of my Master’s and show them how grateful I am. Also, it’s tradition.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan shook his head. Ahsoka was temple trained. Of course she’d understand how important it was to make breakfast in the mornings. Obi-Wan smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, and I am blessed to have a competent Padawan.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least one of you is, Anakin seems to think he’s the only one who can do anything around here.” Ahsoka complained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>&amp;*&amp;*&amp;*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vader stood in the abandoned rooms; it would be for the very last time. He glared about the place. He could see the golden mornings, him getting dragged out of bed, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan meditating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka and Obi-Wan sitting and having tea. A nine year old boy ran in and out with droid parts. Obi-Wan always made breakfast for them when he was a boy. He hadn’t picked up on the importance of the morning rituals. That it was a time for a Padawan to reflect on their training and to let their Master know that they cared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vader turned around and left the room and the memories behind. He didn't need them anymore. This was his final parting and final acknowledgment of his past as Anakin Skywalker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The golden mornings that surrounded him faded as the Force realized that it’d have to get creative if they wanted their Chosen One back to the Light Side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well. The Force decided. Challenge accepted. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>